A new predoctoral training program in Biomolecular Science and Engineering is proposed at Rensselaer Polytechnic Institute and partnering with the Wadsworth Center of the New York State Department of Health. Faculty (a total of 20) from Biology, Biomedical Engineering, Chemical Engineering, and Chemistry, as well as trainers from Wadsworth, are actively involved in research programs spanning four research thrusts: biocatalysis and metabolic engineering, computational biology and bioinformatics, functional tissue engineering, and integrative systems biology. Students recruited into the Training Program will receive a Ph.D. degree in one of the four participating academic units at Rensselaer along with a Certificate in Biomolecular Science and Engineering. Key aspects of the Training Program include: [1] a set of courses that maximize didactic training among the key disciplines; [2] a core course entitled "Perspectives in Biomolecular Science and Engineering" that is to be taken by all trainees; [3] seminar series that build on current campus-wide seminar programs at RPI and Wadsworth; [4] a student-run seminar program; [5] training in professional ethics and bioprocess safety; [6] joint supervision and multidisciplinary thesis committee membership for Ph.D. thesis work; [7] an industrial internship; and [8] an annual retreat. The annual retreat will focus on different topics each year, and will be organized by trainees, including hosting distinguished speakers. This retreat will be funded by Rensselaer. A Coordinating Committee will ensure that the trainees satisfy these requirements and an Underrepresented Minority Recruitment Committee will be actively engaged in identifying and recruiting underrepresented minorities into the program. In addition to the steady-state four trainee slots proposed herein, Rensselaer will support two Institute-sponsored trainees in Biomolecular Science and Engineering, and the university will also support the aforementioned key aspects of the Training Program above and beyond the support provided by NIH. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]